


Smakołyk

by Szczuropies



Category: Lady and the Tramp (1955)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szczuropies/pseuds/Szczuropies
Summary: Jest pewnie gorzej niż lepiej, ale to "Zakochany Kundel". Nie mogłam po prostu tego nie napisać





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jest pewnie gorzej niż lepiej, ale to "Zakochany Kundel". Nie mogłam po prostu tego nie napisać

\- No dalej Tramp, siad! – zawołała Pani, a wspomniany Tramp przechylił lekko pysk. Trzymała w ręku smakołyk i próbowała tym przekonać go do wykonania kolejnej bzdurnej sztuczki.  
To było upokarzające, być na każde skinienie dwunogów. On, Król Ulic, wylądował w domu, na kanapie. Zamknięty, niczym w schronisku. Skazany na życie wśród okratowanych drzew i posłusznych piesków. Spacerujący w _obroży_ , której zawsze unikał. Trzymany na uwięzi przez ludzi, a to wszystko dla suczki…  
Posłusznie posadził tyłek na ziemi i został za to nagrodzony smakołykiem, pochwałą i najważniejsze, uśmiechem Lady. Czuł, że może jakoś to wytrzyma. Dla niej. Dla niej może znieść wszystko.


End file.
